deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Social Enhancer (DXHR)
This page needs a list of people on which this can be used + the possible rewards when using this aug. 15:30, August 30, 2011 (UTC) : You got that right, I got it later in the game, (about second visit to Hengsha). Maybe include what rewards are available. : I found it almost completely useless, only became active on three people, then I had little clue how to use it properly,(mainly because the personality types gave me no feedback), or what I was trying to achieve with it. I didn't know what "outcome" I wanted, was expected to get, or was available. I've just spoken to Darrow, but have absolutely no clue what I was trying to achieve, apart from getting info on his plan - even more confusing since it never ended in a fight even though I failed to persuade him, (he seemed angry, so I guess I failed!). I wonder how much time they wasted developing this. I am also stupid. : After I beat the game a few times I installed the debug menu and gave myself all augs, so I had the social aug from the start... there's a lot of places it can be used, usually it's a shortcut through the conversations but sometimes it allows outcomes not otherwise possible- for instance, to my knowledge there is no way to save Brent Radford without it, and you can convince Jaya to pay the bartender in Hengsha with it (it works on Darrow as well, you have to keep a close eye on the alpha/beta/omega meter). It does NOT work on Faridah Malik, or Michael Zelazny. I will look into making a list of applicable conversations on my next playthrough. Philanthr0py 16:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think including all situations where it can be used on the table would be best. It may not work on Faridah or Michael but it's still an option.Tetracycloide 14:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Mandatory? I convinced Redford without using the Pheromones. So is it really required to get all Silver Tongues? Cement Plant 13:16, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :I don't *think* so - the list should IMO better note the cases where it absolutely is required, like for Malik.--Cyberman TM (talk) 21:28, January 10, 2013 (UTC) How does it exactly work? What do the colors (red/yellow) mean? If one of the types flash with one block, does that mean that it is the least one? I really can't find my way using this augmentation. It doesn't help me at all. I'm pushing the buttons randomly. 19:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Supposedly, you count the number of squares for alpha, beta, and omega throughout the conversation, add them up, and then hit 'Space' to use pheromones and attempt to sway the target when you see the prompt to do so (appears under the Alpha/Beta/Omega UI). However, I've found it very difficult to count the squares - they flash very subtly and sometimes not for very long. Plus, with me, it usually doesn't work. With Chase, he showed one beta, one omega, two betas, one omega, then two omegas. If I add those up, he has three betas to four omegas, making him an omega. However, when I looked at the omega sway attempt, it was a threat. Just by listening to the guy, I knew that wouldn't work, but I tried it anyway, and sure enough, it failed. So, either I missed a couple of squares somewhere (possible, but unlikely - I watched the UI like a hawk), it tallies by some system other than counting them up, or it can simply be wrong about the target. Either way, it is very confusing and annoying, especially because you have to focus completely on the Alpha/Beta/Omega thing at all times during a conversation rather than listen to what's being said. The UI should display the conversation totals underneath the Alpha/Beta/Omega UI. It's supposed to be an enhancer; it's not supposed to make persuasion harder.